In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, information about particular conditions in the downhole environment has become one of the most important currencies of the day. Sensors are being used to monitor downhole temperature and pressure conditions as well as chemical composition, and used for seismic formation evaluation, etc. While sensors work very well for their intended usage, they have been heretofore utilized virtually entirely for discrete downhole tools for discrete downhole regions. Even in the case of distributed temperature sensors, suggesting a wider placement, they are directed to a zone or a plurality of zones but in only a relatively small percentage of the well.
In view of the fervor regarding additional information about well conditions, and the success that the art has had with sensors for discrete uses, the art will well receive new configurations providing additional information.